Belligerent Pride
by FlyFreeScreamLoud
Summary: Summary inside! R&R please, even flames are welcome. This story isn't as bad as it sounds.
1. The Promise

**Summary: Have you ever been asked if you indulged in life? Most would say no, in order to seem like a Good ****Samaritan.**** But the truth about us humans is that we are all greedy selfish monsters. Me? I was not one to indulge in life. The first and last time I did my life was driven straight to hell. But it was worth it. He changed me, Life itself was void without him. KoukinxOC R&R! Manga-verse**

**Hello people of Fanfiction who bother to come to this archive and look at this story! This is going to be a particularly long piece of work, so buckle up and get ready for one of the longest rides of your lives. I hope you all will enjoy reading this as I will typing it! And without further ado I present to, you Indulgence.**

**If you all don't mind I'd like to have a theme song for this story, the song is called** _**Living Dolls by One Ok Rock**_**; the lyrics are on a site called J Pop Asia .com I also don't own HSDK.**

**If there are any Koukin fans out there reading this I'd like you to know that i'm not going to turn hin inside out; I'll just bring out the more dere qualities in his Tsundere-like personality**

* * *

Indulgence Chapter-The Promise

Two shadowy figures passed through the silent forest, passing moonlight silhouetted the two on their journey. One stopped and bent over obviously tired. The silence was broken by a soft, but firm and masculine voice. "We can't stop now, Saiga is still looking for us we're almost home, then we can stop and it will be safe then.", "Saiga will undoubtedly search every city in this country, that's how he does things his motto has always been 'if you want something done right do it yourself." A panting mine voice whispered into the dark, "please be quiet, if he's nearby he'll hear you no matter what. I'll be fine but Klahan looks tired." The conversation came to an end as the forest thinned out and bright city lights came into view. The lights were that of the city of Khon Kaen in the country of Thailand.

The identities of the two figures were revealed as soon as the stepped within reach of the city lights. They were well known within this country the woman was Kanya Suttikul princess of this country, the other Agaard Jum Sai a practitioner of the martial arts Muay Thai and Muay Boran. Agaard shook his head as a thought occurred to him. "We're almost home so you and Klahan can rest soon." As they headed out of view of the city lights the came upon a house which happened to be the exact one they were looking for. The house albeit small was rather cozy built almost directly next to a forest therein which lied a garden of medium size the house was despite its small appearance was well built and prepared for any freak weather that might hit. Kanya wandered into the house and put wood into the fire to prepare tea.

A few hours later two cries broke the air the cry of newborn children. The oldest had silver hair and blue eyes the youngest, black hair and green eyes.

Three Years Later

As I finished collecting the things I needed; meat, fruit, and vegetables. Kai finished packing them into the stretching canvas. I had the fruit slung over my shoulder in a net. "We need to go quickly, move out. Mom, Dad and Moriko are going to be really worried, alright? We need to make sure no one sees us, "yeah, yeah, whatever we won't get caught Kai stop freaking out. Little did they know, they had been seen –A flash of blonde hair appeared in the trees and blue eyes suddenly glinted. Suddenly the blue haired girl looked up. "Someone's following us Kai", "really Sora, Kai said sarcastically. "Don't complain I can sense his ki he's a sei type, S- class master. He knows I can sense him his killing intent has just increased dramatically, but he's gone now; I think he was heading to the house Moriko's in danger, Kai hurry up!

Getting closer to the house we heard the distinctive sound of my Luang Por's blows striking flesh and bodies crashing against trees and flying through bushes. The second we got there the man had his hand against Luang Por's throat and was choking him. The man's eyes shone in a rather unsettling way as he for a few minutes I finally found it, it was thready, but there. "Luang Por's not dead I can still sense him, Saiga-san." He looked rather surprised that I knew his name and that I was able to sniff out his lie.

"Well then you'd best say good-bye to your father while you can, I'll be taking him soon." Each word felt like hail in a blizzard hitting so hard that it would be impossible to recover completely, but on I went anyway. "Your taking my Luang Por's life is only repayable with yours, so from now on look behind you wherever you go; cause I'll be right there waiting to kill you." "You'll have to grow strong for that Sora."

**I'm probably really stupid for starting a third story now but I was really excited when I thought of this and couldn't wait. Also, little author fact One Ok Rock happens to be my favorite band. Please reveiw!**

**Luang Por**_**-Venerable Father**_

**If you review you'll get a plushie of their mother, Kanya guess who she looks like, I can almost guarantee you'll be wrong!**


	2. Emotion

**Theme****  
Living Dolls by One Ok Rock**

**Hi guys I'm disappointed I thought it was going to get real reviews not just people looking at it. This story is going to progress and is much better than it sounds. The song is called Sonzai Shoumei by One Ok Rock; I don't own either songs or HSDK. _I NEED REAL REVIEWS, EVEN IF THEY'RE FLAMES!_**

Previously

"Your taking my Luang Por's life is only repayable with yours, so from now on look behind you wherever you go; cause I'll be right there waiting to kill you." "You'll have to grow strong for that Sora," He said finally with a slight smile on his face.

* * *

Fourteen Years Later

_**What could be seen when I stretched out, was it still the scene that was too early?  
I didn't want to see, didn't want to feel, being lazy my feelings that stiffened  
normal, what is it? Now when I got so confused that I want to hear it  
I put one leg in like that**_

how crazy?! Even the voice that shouts fades, into the deep sea  
rescue me now!  
I can breathe in this world…  
and from shallow sleep it's leading us to freedom, yo

like I saw it in a dream, the world goes on  
what sort of color on earth might make that shape?  
If it's only imagination – daydreams – illusions – delusions here, is it useless?

show me how, to live in this world and make mistakes and things  
the proof, even here it's reaching the deadline  
thoroughly being caught up in things like the rules, money, status  
I can't even move, ah

even now, something…someday the feelings can be decided on  
the opening of the curtains, the sunlight, this will sting me thoughtlessly

here I am, even so, I doubt there's anyone who cares  
quickly the past hurries along  
however, still crawling along this edge here  
should we uglily rot away? Naa…

As the final guitar riff faded the crowd burst into cheers of encore I felt sad, after this I was going to return to my normal life. "I'm sorry, that's the last song for tonight, but we'll play tomorrow to make it up to you!" The crowd screamed again, even the adults looked like they had enjoyed it. We stepped off of the stage. Our cases were already in the hands of our employer, the amp was grabbed by Kai to store it in the back. As the restaurant was about to close we were getting ready to leave. "Oh, Sora-san your paycheck, don't forget it!" Rushing up to my boss Hisoka I grabbed the check out of her hand. "Thanks a lot Hisoka… Wait, this looks like extra, I can't take this!" "Yes you can and you will, you all need it. It's yours whether you want it to be or not, take the damn thing now Sora!" Bowing my head in defeat I accepted the check from her. I hated taking more money than necessary and she knew it.

Walking out of the restaurant which was aptly named The World Together, it wasn't your average restaurant; the foods served there were of varying nationalities and also varying people working there.

_Sora Takahashi  
Known as: The Black Hawk, The Lion  
Age: 16-17  
Height: 5'9  
Eye color: Sky Blue  
Hair color: Silver  
Clubs: Muay Boran Club  
Date of Birth: July 23  
Blood type: AB+  
Likes: Cooking, Fighting, Reading  
Dislikes: Troublesome People, Getting sick, Emotions, Kenichi Shirahama  
Gender: Female  
Favorite subject(s): History  
Favorite food(s): Massaman Curry  
Nationality: Thai_

Three days later

Stepping out of the house I turned to see Kai and Moriko still in the house stuffing their faces like idiots (as usual). "You're gonna have to leave that, there's not enough time; we're gonna be late and miss the opening ceremony," I yelled my eyebrow twitching as they continued eating. Stomping up the stairs I grabbed them both by the collar and proceeded to drag them to school, closing and locking the door behind me.

Thankfully we weren't late for school, if anything we were slightly early. Sweeping my gaze around the front yard of the school I was glad to see no one I knew. I knew I looked significantly different from last year. Last year I had worn make up to cover my tattoos; the first two, almost directly under my eyes were in the shape of a birds wings. The last one on my chin was a hawks' talon.

I had just finished looking at the class placements when two rather troublesome looking people came to the front gate and smacked the on the head. "Damn, you let a couple of first years push you around, if I had known that I would have killed you a long time ago, เมาส์เล็กน้อย Smacking the black haired one on the head I grabbed his shirt and growled in his face. "Where do you get off messing with him? I'm the only one that gets to mess with him, got it nose ring? Or do I need to beat the shit outta you myself to teach you something?" "This chick's got guts and she's kind of cute, maybe we need to teach her a lesson about respect. Those tattoos don't take anything away from her face ya know." Now that bastard was going to pay.

"Such vulgar words for a sick little prick; cause you obviously don't know who the hell I am." He just had to open his mouth at that second. "Excuse me, miss but I don't know you either so if you'd mind saying your name please?" "I really look that different, I had no idea, I just figured you'd recognize me เมาส์เล็กน้อย" "I really don't know you, I'm sorry really." "It's me, Sora kid."

The thugs broke in at that second. "W-wait you're Sora Takahashi from The Black Hawks, y-y-you can't be s-s-she didn't have tattoos." "Are you trying to tell me who I am?" "N-n-no we're really sorry!" "Then apologize to Shirahama over there!" A light bulb seemed to go off in their head. "Shirahama Kenichi from the Shinpaku Rengou? We apologize!" "Good for you, but Shinpaku is over there."

Suddenly a far away cry had my ears perk up. "Captain, Captain are you over there?" I could already tell by the voice that it was Tsubasa. "I'm over here you idiot, not there. You need to get your eyes checked." I could see the surprise in his eyes as he saw my tattoos. "I didn't know you were going to do that today Madam, you look r-r-really different. '_So Kawaii…'_ was the thought that passed through Tsubasa's mind. "Don't waste time standing there the ceremony's about to start."

"Heh, you look more mature now, but who's that next to ya?" Turning around at the sound of Kisara's voice I nearly got a kick in the face. "Damn, kid you're standing right next to Yomi! Have you gone blind!" "Kisa-chan it's just me, Sora; I had no idea I looked so much like Yomi, I'm offended."

Just then the principal (I think?) called for everyone to be quiet as the opening ceremony started. "By the way I have good news! Our school has accepted an exchange program, and you will have some foreign classmates from America, Russia and again, Thailand. Let's welcome them with applause!"

One of the teachers commented on how he was glad our cultural borders were expanding.

Suddenly as I quickly glanced at the fellow Thai I felt an overwhelmingly warm feeling form in my chest. For a moment I couldn't breathe, my whole body froze. A single whimper escaped from my throat, my legs felt like jelly. For one insane moment I wondered what it would be like to hold those eyes, but a horrible feeling of despair suddenly entered me; I nearly collapsed from the pressure, it felt like he was staring directly at me.

I was sure I knew this feeling, though I'd never felt it. It was, fear one of the many feeling I'd never felt before in my life such as romantic love, envy, jealousy, remorse etc. But his ki overpowered me swallowing me whole.

I snapped out of my reverie as the ceremony ended, I had caught their names though; _Tirawit Koukin,_ his name simply rolled off of my tongue, it felt so natural saying it; thinking it even. Now that he was gone from view I felt horrible as if I would never be safe again

_Tsubasa Higurashi  
Known as: The Left Talon  
Age: 16-17  
Height: 5'11  
Eye color: Hazel  
Hair color: Black  
Club(s): Muay Boran Club __**Former: Karate Club**__  
Date of Birth: January 1  
Blood type: O+  
Likes: Fighting, Drawing  
Dislikes: YOMI/Yami  
Gender: Male  
Favorite subject(s): Japanese Lit.  
Favorite food(s): Soba noodles, Takoyaki  
Nationality: Japanese_

_Kai Takahashi  
Known as: The Tiger  
Age: 17-18  
Height: 6'  
Eye color: Amber  
Hair color: Red  
Club(s): Muay Boran Club  
Date of Birth: October 30  
Blood Type: O-  
Likes: Koetsuji  
Dislikes: Tirawit Koukin, Ikki Takeda, Kenichi Shirahama  
Gender: Male  
Favorite Subject(s): Biology  
Favorite Food(s): Tom Ka Gai (with noodles)  
Nationality: Thai_

_Moriko Takahashi  
Known as: The Panther  
Age: 16-17  
Height: 5'8 1/2  
Eye color: Forest Green  
Hair color: Black  
Club(s): Muay Boran Club  
Date of Birth: July 23  
Blood Type: AB+  
Likes: Cats, Fighting  
Dislikes: Miu Fuurinji, Ikki Takeda, Kenichi Shirahama  
Gender: Female  
Favorite Subject(s): Literature  
Favorite Food(s): Fish  
Nationality: Thai_

เมาส์เล็กน้อย- Little Mouse

**If you review you get a Tsubasa plushie.**


	3. Feelings

**Theme**

**Living Dolls by One Ok Rock**

**I don't own HSDK. I wish I owned Koukin but I don't.**

Previously 

I snapped out of my reverie as the ceremony ended, I had caught their names though; _Tirawit Koukin,_ his name simply rolled off of my tongue, it felt so natural saying it; thinking it even. Now that he was gone from view I felt horrible as if I would never be safe again.

Indulgence 3-Closeness

Exiting the building, I soon found myself outside. Koukin easily walked past me simply glancing in my direction. I continued to listen to my mp3 player, thankful for the distraction.

He passed Shirahama but stopped. I felt a sudden outflow of ki as the two stood silently challenging each other. "What are your intentions Yomi?" Shirahama asked, clearly wanting to get to the point. Koukin didn't answer, just examined the school, off handedly commenting that the school was small. "About 800 people inside we'll probably need two hours… no since half of them are women we only need one and a half hours,"

Before he could even finish his sentence I was in front of him, forget fear, this guy plucked all of my nerves in more than one way. "Don't you dare group me in with the rest of those weak girls, you bastard, and don't get ahead of yourself just because you happen to be Yomi," Poking his chest with my finger I really started in on him. "You honestly think you'll be able to destroy the school… well think again," He just stood there, silent, not even blinking; he didn't even utter a word. He was really shredding my nerves; I was very close to just straight out yelling at him.

"You might be able to easily kill Shirahama but I'm gonna be the damn hardest thing to kill, Koukin," "People like you who are extremely troublesome piss me off to no end, but guess what? I've already read you, and at best your equal with me, but don't think you'll be able to stop my heart because I'm not that easy to kill!" A question popped into my head as I grabbed his collar. "About Kenichi's question, I'd sure as hell like to know the answer."

Finally giving up his code of silence he answered, "Do I need to explain, this is a school right?" He then actually broke out of my grip. In addition…we're here to teach that we Satsujinken from Yami are the strongest."

"Shirahama Kenichi… I heard you fought with Kano… you will need more experience before you can face me," He said rather ominously.

He passed me in his effort to follow the others and brushed my shoulder, out of nowhere I felt something. It was overwhelming I felt a spark then suddenly I couldn't breathe. I quickly dropped to my knees then lay face down on the concrete, a shock wave passed through me; all of my muscles constricted and slowly released feeling like torture. I vaguely heard of voices but I was only truly aware of one thing; joy, pure unbridled joy it certainly wasn't from me I wasn't a masochist and was in enough pain as it was. I was slowly becoming aware of my surroundings as the voices become clearer. "Sora are you okay, you collapsed suddenly," one asked. "Maybe w beleivee should move her," another one said. One clearly disagreed; I think that one was Ikki.

Once I became lucid and the sunlight didn't hurt as much my muscles loosened and I became aware of nineteen worried faces staring at me. "Sora, what the hell was that? You collapsed so suddenly." All of the faces questioned me in unison. One thing became clear to me as I connected the events. "I just had an epiphany, and this may sound insane, but I also think i'm an empath. They all stared at me in surprise as their brains tried to wrap around this possibility.

Ukita came up with a response rather quickly. "How do you figure that Sora, I thought empaths only existed in books and stuff?" A valid question considering the circumstances. "I don't know, I just felt something when Koukin passed me, I think it was joy and yet I can't seem to figure out why, it doesn't make any sense at all, I don't think he's a sadist and it's the only one I've even come up with," "How do you even know that you have this ability, it could have just been a coincidence." Miu rationalized, I've never even heard of anyone having something like this; not even grandfather."

Her claim made sense, but I couldn't believe it was just a coincidence. Suddenly erupting into painful muscle contracting seizure like movements was never just a coincidence after only brushing someone's shoulder. I wasn't prone to seizures; I'd never even had one! Brushing off something like that was something I did not allow, at least until I had a reasonable amount of proof. Especially considering the concerns of my birth, I had always felt like I needed to investigate everything that had ever come up with our family.

I had always been concerned with any of us; I had taken it upon myself to take care of my family with as little help as possible. I was just proud that way, I had never even lied before, it was a statement which most people couldn't take to be true considering the way I had always acted.

After thinking for a while I came up with what was probably the stupidest suggestion, I had ever made in my life. "Why don't I go ask Koukin about it, I'll just apologize for what I said earlier and ask him about it when we talk." Tsubasa was the first to object. "No way captain, why apologize to that slime ball, he insulted your gender and scared Kenichi-kun, you never apologize to anyone anyway, why start now." "I never said anything about what I was apologizing for everything I said. I was only going to apologize about calling him a bastard and that's it, nothing else, I do have to worry about my honor ya know."

Tsubasa was still against it for some reason stating something like he didn't want me associating myself with Yomi. That may have been part of the reason, but I got the feeling it was something else as well. It turned out to be a tie Shoichi did agree with me but then Shinpaku got mixed up in it. Niijima said he didn't want one of his pawns getting mixed up with Yomi. "I'm not your damn pawn, I'm my own person ya know The Black Hawks are mine and I can do whatever the hell I feel like, I just like being a fair leader this could possibly affect their future as well and I like my chicks to know if something does happen." After taking all the votes it still ended up being a tie, so as usual I went to get a second opinion, this time from one of the masters. I knew just who to get it from, it would have to be someone I respected immensely- Apachai.

It was easy getting into Ryozanpaku my feet were strong enough to let me run at very high speeds, I preferred not to even open the door seeing as I could just jump over thus wasting less time. When my feet touched the ground it was clear that my landing was completely silent. The masters didn't even glance in my direction as they would often do and just kept working at whatever they were doing.

"I'm here to see Apachai-phii, I need to ask him something," "Apachai-kun is over there Sora-kun on the roof of the rooms." Akisame answered obviously concentrating on another one of his statues. Looking up despite the bright light I found Apachai eclipsing the sun slightly because his back was turned to it.

"Apachai-phii, its Sora I need to ask you something, it's important." Apachai remained silent for a few minutes clearly thinking about something important he seemed apprehensive as if waiting for something bad to happen. "Agaard I know you will be coming soon." I knew I had heard the name Agaard somewhere before but perhaps it was a common name, it might have just been my imagination, maybe he had said another name that had just sounded like it.

But inside I knew what name he had said. _'Besides Luang Por is dead, he's been dead for the past thirteen years, you know then that Sora.'_ I thought as I shook my head to clear my mind. Suddenly Apachai's eyes cleared as he turned his head in my direction and smiled.

"Apachai knows you wanted to ask him something," "Well Apachai-phii it's two things actually, the first thing was if I should I apologize to someone because I'm sure he won't answer my question because I somewhat insulted him and now I want to ask him something. I'm not sure whether I should apologize or just leave it alone."

"Apachai thinks Sora should decide that by herself, Apachai does not have the answer to that question. Sora's values should answer that question." Widening my eyes I realized Apachai-phii was right, I didn't need anyone else to answer that question but myself and my values. "Have you ever heard of a martial artist being able to feel the emotions of others?"

Pausing to think Apachai considered the question for a few minutes. "Apachai has never heard of anything like that, but Apachai is sure it exists somewhere in this world, Apachai thinks that one person would have to have certain circumstances for that to happen."

With both of my questions answered I happily hopped of the roof and headed home.

**Phii-Thai Honorific used for older brother or sister**

**If you review you get a Sora plushie (supplies won't last long)**


	4. Closeness

**Theme**

**Living Dolls by One Ok Rock**

**I don't own HSDK. Friggin' Reviews even if they're flames I'll take em'!**

Previously

"Apachai has never heard of anything like that but Apachai is sure it exists somewhere in this world, Apachai thinks that one person would have to have certain circumstances for that to happen."

With both of my questions answered I happily hopped of the roof and headed home.

The Next Day

I had decided to apologize to Koukin; in the long run it would probably save from a lot of problems in the future. Tsubasa wasn't happy about it, but he was never happy about any chat I'd had with another human being, even if they were clearly friendly.

I already knew that I wouldn't find him in the usual places people were so I decided to look for him in a less obvious place. Fortunately I knew where to look considering he was a new student he was likely to be behind the school with Daimonji and his clowns threatening him for his lunch money. They'd done the same thing to me last year, but they had learned their lesson quickly.

As I suspected they had him behind the school using an old method called the jump. If you had coins in your pocket they would make a sound when you landed. "Go on, jump already," "Jump… I do not fully understand," "This is the traditional Japanese way to say hi." I was absolutely sure he didn't believe them, but at the same time I knew he would eventually scare them, and it wasn't likely he'd just let them escape. "Traditional Japanese my ass, you idiots better think up with something better than that, a friend of mine wouldn't believe that, and she's ridiculously naive!"

They jumped a foot in the air as they cringed and turned around slowly, shaking. "It's Sora," "If you don't mind I'd really like it if you little assholes would go away, I need to ask Koukin something, not as if it's any of your business." They immediately ran away with their tails between their legs, looking behind them hoping that the rest of The Black Hawks weren't behind them. "Koukin I needed to talk to you about something; to ask a question of sorts."

He didn't say anything just slowly stepped forward until he was almost nose to nose with me. He grabbed my wrist and looked into my eyes clearly trying to read something. "You are clearly rather smart, your body is well built and your legs are very strong, you practice Muay Boran by formatting your own techniques, you're the type that would die painfully for someone important to you, Two siblings and a struggling but mid-stand family. Analysis complete, call as many minions as you can. From today on you're my subordinate." Forget trying to apologize to this guy, he pushed buttons I didn't even know I had.

"HELL NO, who the hell do you think you are, trying to order me around! I don't take orders from anyone except for my father and mother and they're both DEAD for God's sake, you infuriate me, why-" I was against the wall before I could even register what had happened. We were practically forehead to forehead. Conveniently my Mp3 player clicked and Living Dolls had turned on, for the moment I could ignore it. I put my hands to his chest as if trying to push him away but my wrists didn't work, my hands just stayed on his chest. The lyrics finally peaked

_If I can touch your heart  
I can tell how you feel  
I've got the feeling that everything's being manufactured  
people without even names, except for me  
they're all the same looking like dolls_

Thinking about love, I have a hunch that the truth can be seen  
nearby is the meaning of living, hold out your hand to hold

It was getting hard to breathe; a warm feeling rose in my chest and spread to my face. I already knew I was blushing for some reason. Whatever reason it was I already knew I didn't like it. Those damned lyrics, why did the song have to be so soft; this moment was the worst moment for that song.

_The answer you gave me  
the first love that you brought me...  
why was my heart overcast?_

_Even as the sun rises, just as you open your eyes  
in this world, you've been gently crying the last tears,  
you, you aren't a puppet and because it was just me  
this warmth, you couldn't see it with your eyes._

His forehead was no longer against mine, and strangely I found myself missing that feeling. But that feeling was not even close to being compared with what came next. _"I want to be your important person Sora, as you already are to me." _Those whispered words meant something to me, what they meant I wouldn't be able to figure out for the longest time. But even now I could get something from them.

**Koukin's POV**

Why had I done that, I had acted so rashly! So much so she had yelled at me. I had done the exact opposite of what I had sent out to do; I hadn't done anything good, if anything I had taken two steps backwards. After all these years I had spent analyzing her personality I still didn't know her as well as I thought I had.

Later

I was sunken in my defeat, I felt like she had slammed her heel into the side of my head. My master immediately noticed my somber mood; He cast me a saddened sideways glance as if he knew what had happened.

"Tirawit, you look disappointed, did you find her; did she not remember?" There was something of sympathy in this tone, as if he knew exactly how I felt. "No master, she was there but did not remember.

"Tirawit you must not give up; she may not remember now but one day she will; just be patient," He reassured me. "I'd like to keep you busy for the next few days, so as you do not forget what you were sent here for," He said with a serious look about him.

**Sora's POV**

Dazed, mortified and erratic were three definitive words to describe me as I walked out from behind the building. It felt as if I had been spinning in a whirlpool, dragged out and sat in a giant dryer. At this moment I was teetering out and nearly fell flat on my face when I tripped on a brick left behind from renovations. My head landed on someone's chest as arms gripped my shoulders. I found myself looking at the orange eyes of Kazehiro; my second in command.

"Madam, are you alright? You look a little dazed. Maybe you should lie down. "No, no I… I'm fine I just have a headache-" "Bullshit! That's the worst lie I've ever heard come out of anyone's mouth; now what really happened, I don't suppose it would hurt if you told a lie but then your pride wouldn't allow that now would it," he asked angrily

"It's not as if it's any of your business anyway Kazehiro, so get your ass out of my way and go drink yourself death if you're so mad Sakai!" "… Alright then, if that is what you wish madam." His voice lowered and he walked away; not faltering in one step, not looking back but it was very clear that he was very angry.

_Kazehiro Sakai  
Known as: The Right Talon  
Age: 17-18  
Height: 6'  
Eye color: Red  
Hair color: Light Blue  
Clubs: Muay Boran Club  
Date of Birth: October 4  
Blood type: O-  
Likes: Drinking, Fighting  
Dislikes: Bugs, Arrogant People  
Gender: Male  
Favorite subject(s): Science  
Favorite food(s): Miso soup  
Nationality: Japanese_


End file.
